overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomfist
The moniker of Doomfist has been carried by at least three individuals: *"The Savior" - Adhabu Ngumi *"The Scourge" - Akinjide Adeyemi *"The Successor" - Unknown (possibly a future playable hero) Each Doomfist has wielded a gauntlet that was, according to Timmy, powerful enough to level a skyscraper. Story One of the Doomfists was defeated by Winston and his gauntlet was put on display in a museum, which held an exhibition about Overwatch. Widowmaker and Reaper attacked the museum with the intent to steal the gauntlet, but were fought off by Winston and Tracer. The gauntlet was partly damaged after Brian used it to attack Widowmaker.Cinematic Trailer Afterward the gauntlet was moved to Numbani Heritage Museum for an exhibition about Doomfist. The opening of the exhibition is considered as one of Numbani's Unity Day celebrations. Currently, another Doomfist remains active. Recently, Numbani activated the OR15 Program, in order to protect the city against the active Doomfist.Developer Update Introducing Orisa Overwatch Later, Doomfist attacked Numbani's Adawe International Airport and destroyed several OR15 in the clash. The gauntlet was stolen from Numbani's possession as the result. Gallery Doomfist Gauntlet - Display.jpg|Doomfist's gauntlet on display in a museum Doomfist Gauntlet - Display 2.jpg|Details about the gauntlet. Trivia *Adhabu Ngumi in Swahili language is translated as "Doom Fist". *Akinjide Adeyemi is a combination of two Nigerian names from the Yoruba language. Akinjide means "the return of the strong one", while Adeyemi means "the crown suits (me) well". It may imply the status of Akinjide, as a successor of the name Doom Fist. *Doomfist was not intended to be a major character during development — he began life as a throwaway line in the intro cinematic to Overwatch. After his gauntlet featured in the cinematic and references were made to him in Numbani, it was decided he should be a "generational character," as in multiple characters in the same universe wearing the same moniker. The developers have discussed making Doomfist a playable hero. If a Doomfist becomes playable, he will be aware of the Doomfists that preceded him.PC Gamer, Chris Metzen interview *With each generation of Doomfist, the size and complexity of the gauntlet seems to increase. Adhabu's gauntlet appears to be a simple set of knuckle dusters reinforced up to around his mid-forearm. Akinjide's gauntlet uses a slightly altered set of dusters as part of an enclosed glove that covers up to his elbow, and seems to be supported up to his shoulder. The Unknown third Doomfist has a gauntlet with very similar design to Akinjide's, however the plating now covers the entire arm up to the shoulder. **The owner of the gauntlet that appears in game is currently unknown due to several discrepancies. The gauntlet is relatively small and is right-handed, suggesting it belongs to The Savior, Adhabu Ngumi. However, as the payload moves closer to the museum, an announcement states the gauntlet belongs to The Scourge, Akinjide Adeyemi, though he is shown to wield his gauntlet on his left fist. Finally, in the Overwatch Cinematic Trailer, the silhouette of the wearer resembles The Successor, but the size of the gauntlet is too small when compared to the one depicted in his picture. References es:Doomfist Category:Character Category:Male